Yuko
'''Yuko - '''jedna z elfic, zamieszkujących Centopię. Nie znamy jej dokładnego wieku. Charakterystyka Yuko ma kasztanowe włosy, w które wplecione są niebieskie ozdoby. Dodatkowo fryzura dziewczyny upięta jest czymś złotym. Na policzku elficy widnieje mała gwiazdeczka w kolorze kryształów we włosach. Na szyi Yuko znajduje się naszyjnik ze złota z wisiorkiem - kryształem o czerwonej, rubinowej barwie.Ma złotą sukienkę, wyglądającą jak obdarta na końcu. Na niej znajdują się wszelakie, bardzo ozdobne z resztą, wzory. Jako jedna z niewielu przedstawicieli gatunku Elfów, Yuko nosi swoiste buty. Jeden różni się od drugiego. Prawy jest w kolorze złotym, natomiast lewy ma barwę pomarańczy. Obydwa buty posiadają wysokie, złote wiązania. Yuko jest miłą dziewczyną, aczkolwiek bardzo zazdrosną o Mo. Jest bowiem jego przyjaciółką od dzieciństwa, natomiast od niedawna czuje coś więcjej. Elfica bardzo dobrze lata i posługuje się wodnym błyskiem. Często chwali się umiejętnościami. Relacje Mo Z księciem Centopii Yuko zna się od dawna. Jest jej przyjacielem, lecz Yuko czuje do niego coś więcej. Jest zazdrosna, gdy Mo wykazuje zbyt duże zainteresowanie Mią. Chciałaby, aby Mo ,,odkochał" się w Mii. Mia Mia jest dla Yuko jak siostra. Elfka ubolewa nad faktem, że jej przyjaciółka nie umie dobrze latać. Jest zazdrosna o Mię, i czasem jej dogaduje, gdy widzi, iż relacje Mii z Mo sięgają trochę dalej niż przyjaźń. Często rywalizuje z Mią. Ciekawostki *Yuko bardzo dobrze lata. *Perfekcyjnie posługuje się wodnym błyskiem. *Jest typem "chłopczycy". *Jako pierwsza dostała pierścień przyjaźni. *Ona i Mo znają się od dzieciństwa. *Czuje coś więcej do Mo (on jednak zakochał się w Mii z wzajemnością). *Razem z Mo napisali swoje imiona na ścianie Świetlikowej Groty. *Yuko potrafi sprawnie liczyć, dzięki czemu znała w przybliżeniu miejsce lądowania fragmentu trąbtusa *Yuko myślała, że Mo boi się zasuszonego lasu, ale on bał się żab. * Istnieje jej zabawka. * Dziewczyna twierdzi, iż jest wyższa od elfickiego księcia - nie jest to prawdą! Wygląd Yuko ma niedługie, upięte, rudawe włosy. Jej skrzydła mają żółty odcień podchodzący pod pomaranczowy (tak samo jak skrzydła innych elfów). Nosi krótką, wzorzystą sukienkę w kolorze skrzydeł. Elfka posiada buty sandały z wysokimi wiązaniami. Na włosach ma kryształy charakterystyczne dla Centopii. Na rękach ma wszelakie bransolety, a na ramieniu Wodny Błysk. Filmy z udziałem Yuko center|650px thumb|center|650px Galeria Yuko i mo szukaja trabtus.jpg Mia i Yuko na zawody.jpg Mia Yuko Mo Onchao u jednorożca ziemi.jpg Mo i yuko z latarniami.jpg Yuko Mo Onchao Mia nie idziesz.jpg Yuko w pierwszym odcinku.jpg Yuko księżniczka pąsowego kwiatu.jpg Yuko i Mia u Polytheusa.jpg Mia Mo i Yuko w grocie narodzin.jpg Mia Onchao Phuddle Mo Yuko.jpg Mia Mo Yuko pierścienie.jpg Mo Mia i Yuko odcinek 24.jpg Mia-and-me Yuko.png Ziggo mia Mo Yuko.jpg Mia-and-me-Mia-und-Yuko-142x180.png Yuko lata.jpg Yuko8.jpg Mia and me yuko and one munc soldier by stell e-d5mw92i.png.jpeg Yuko.jpg Showpage promo characters.jpg Image4.jpg Character_Yuko.jpg Mia idzie z Phuddle i Yuko.png Yuko i mo księżniczka pąsowego kwiatuszka.jpg yuko i mo i księżyc w pełniiiiiii.jpg|Yuko i Mo "Pod księżycem" Yuko kto tam my.jpg|Mia- Kto tam? Yuko- My! 10394662_1576942869198837_1299729610818551928_n.png|lalka Yuko 391524_335638226528113_700724194_n.jpg|Yuko Yuko kłóci się z Mo.jpg|Yuko I Mo Oraz Logo 1463037_506225362818692_1825955000_n.jpg Yuko.png|Yuko 537a40a658ee5.png.jpg|Onchao I Yuko 53857514bdada.png.jpg|Odcinek 8 "Wolny Dzień Ziggo" lecą.png|Mo I Yuko złapoani.jpg|Odcinek 16 "Pułapka Na Jednorożca" pol_pl_Mattel-LALKA-MIA-I-JA-and-Me-YUKO-PIERSCIONEK-1800215372_5.jpg|Lalka Yuko Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Elfy Kategoria:Centopia Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Centopii Kategoria:Przyjaciele Mii Kategoria:Bohaterowie